Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Stormfield
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Weird black stuff that swallows anything it touches has been slowly spreading through Amestris and causing many problems, namely for Ed, Al, and Mustang. One night they and their friends go to bed and wake up in a town called Stormfield the next day. What all is in store for them now? Rated T for certain shenanigans and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Stormfield

* * *

Summary: Weird black stuff that swallows anything it touches has been slowly spreading through Amestris and causing many problems, namely for Ed, Al, and Mustang. One night they and their friends go to bed and wake up in a town called Stormfield the next day. What all is in store for them now?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! So as Vice President of the Anime Club at HGAC it is my job to fully be committed to Anime and can I just say I'm addicted to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood?! The story, the feels, the automail! … I'm a bit of a mechanics geeks who never knows what she's talking about, but I'm just drawn to mechanics and wielding so naturally automail's on my top FMAB favorite things list. Anyway, so yeah,new story again, and it's a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood one! So enough rambling, let's get to the story! Ahem, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, it belongs to Bones (weird name, I know) and is based on the Fullmetal Alchemist manga by Hiromu Arakawa. I only own all OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"So, what's going on? Why did Mustang want to see you?" Winry asked Ed as he walked in the door.

"It's that black stuff that's been showing up everywhere." Ed said hanging up his jacket, "He wanted to know what it is, what it does if I knew anything about it, that sort of stuff."

"Well he _is_ blind so it must be hard to deal with this sort of thing." Winry said walking over to him.

Ed smiled at her before sharing a kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Paninya said as she, Al, and Mei entered the room.

"Well, I don't think we can blame them," Al said, "they are married after all."

"Yeah, so stop with the comments already." Ed said wrapping an arm around Winry.

Paninya laughed.

"Come on, you guys know I'm kidding." She said smiling. Her tone changed to dead serious and slightly worried. "So any updates on that stuff?" she asked.

"Me and Mei have been sensing unnatural chi and Dragon's pulse coming from it." Al added, "Something's off about it."

"The only thing that I was informed was that it swallows anything it touches, so it's been slowly spreading all over Amestris." Ed said sighing. He jerked his head up and looked at Al. "Oh, right, Al, Mustang wanted to know if you think you could use your combined Alchemy and Alkestry to get rid of it."

"I can try, but it will definitely be from a distance." Al said.

"I don't think it will do any good." Mei said frowning. "If anything trying to use either will make it spread faster."

"Well, it's still worth a shot, at least according to Mustang." Ed said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you agree then?" Mei asked.

"If it swallows up everything then who knows what effect using a mixture of Alchemy and Alkestry will have on it." Ed said, "You said it gives off an unnatural chi, so I don't think anything we try will do any good."

"We still have to try!" Al cried, "While it might not do any good it could be what gets rid of it!"

"Geez, calm down, I wasn't saying it was pointless." Ed said.

Al sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge, especially with the news it swallows whatever it touches." He said.

"Hey it's okay." Ed said, "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

* * *

"I thought you said it will be fine!" Al yelled as he raced over to Ed's car as the black stuff chased after him at a fast pace.

"Shut up and just get in the car!" Ed yelled as Al reached the car.

Al quick got in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" he yelled.

Ed slammed on the gas and started driving.

"So, we're telling Mustang that this only sped up the swallowing, right?" Al asked.

"Duh." Ed said.

* * *

Ed and Al sighed as they entered their house. Explaining everything to Mustang had not been easy and honestly had been quite draining as well.

"So how'd it…" Winry started walking in. she took note of their expressions and stopped herself. "That bad?" she asked instead.

"There's no getting rid of it!" Ed cried.

"And I only made it worse when I attempted to get rid of it." Al said.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked worried.

"He means it only spreads faster if you use Alchemy and/or Alkestry." Ed said. He sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Hate to say it, but I feel like this might just be the end of the world." He said placing his arm over his eyes.

"Well, you're sure a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Winry asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Don't you get it Winry?!" Ed asked sitting up, "Nothing anyone has tried to do is working! It either gets them killed or speeds up the process!" he flopped back again. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think there's much time left in the world."

Winry sighed.

"Fine, think what you will, I'm making dinner and I hope you'll have a better attitude by the time it's finished." She said.

Ed smirked and gave a half laugh.

"Course it will, you're the one making it." He muttered.

Winry smirked and rolled her eyes as she headed into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, how long till you tell him?" Paninya asked as Winry started cooking.

"He's been so stressed lately, I don't think now is the best time to spring the big news on him." Winry said sighing.

"Worried he's right?" Paninya asked.

"After what happened when we were teens…" Winry started. She sighed. "I remember he told me to take Granny and go to Xing so we'd be safe, but I could tell in his voice that he's lost all hope, he doesn't even think fleeing to another country will do any good." She said as tears pricked her eyes.

"You could tell all that from his voice?" Paninya asked.

Winry growled and threw a ladle at her hitting Paninya in the head.

"Ow!" Paninya cried.

"I've known him ever since we were kids! Of course, I could tell all that from his voice!" Winry cried enraged.

"Okay, geez, calm down before someone gets hurt." Ed said walking in. he looked at Paninya and noticed the large bump on her head. "Before anyone else gets hurt." He corrected as Paninya glared and rubbed her head. "What were you guys talking about anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Winry cried turning around.

"Nothing?" Ed asked slightly amused, "You wouldn't get upset if you were talking about nothing."

"We were debating if your 'end of the world' prediction held any ground, okay?" Paninya asked.

"Okay, geez, sorry for asking." Ed said raising his hands in defense.

"Out!" Winry cried annoyed, "Both of you." She sighed as Ed and Paninya left the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Ed?" Winry asked as she and Ed got in bed.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"Do you really think this is the end of the world?" Winry asked.

Ed was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know, it sure seems like it is." He said. He gave a small laugh. "Enough talk, you just get some rest, okay?" he asked.

Winry smiled as Ed placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Ed." She whispered.

"NightWinry." Ed muttered as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" a voice yelled.

Ed blinked as he slowly woke up.

"Wake up!" the voice yelled again.

Ed blinked as he sat up and found himself in an unfamiliar room with Winry, Al, Mei, Paninya, Mustang and Riza.

"Where are we?" Ed asked as the others slowly got up.

"Do any of you have any idea the trouble you caused me?" the voice asked making the group look in the direction of it.

With the acceptation of the blind Mustang, the entire group saw a young woman with ginger hair and brown eyes glaring at them with a hand on her hip while the other was clenched in a fist at her side.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"Are you serious?!" the woman asked throwing her arms up. She crossed them and leaned against the wall and sighed. "Of course you are, you just woke up, it's not like you're going to have it all come flooding back at once." She said. She shot a glare at Al. "You're the main cause of this, I could have slowly evacuated everyone and prevented this but you had to speed things up by attempting to get rid of the Darkness." She said. She sighed again.

"What do you mean slowly evacuated everyone and prevented this?" Mustang asked.

"Glad you're the one who asked." The woman said smirking, "It means I wasn't yelling at you for no reason and was right about what my gut was telling me."

"Which is?" Ed asked suddenly slightly nervous with a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

The woman lowered her arms and placed a hand on her hip as she smirked.

"That you remember your past lives." She said.

* * *

SPH: Dun-dun-duh! Okay so I had a story that was sorta a prequel to this only it had the Berk crew and Heather from the DreamWorks How To Train Your Dragon series but it was on my old laptop which broke and I don't really remember much of it sadly so I don't think it's ever going to get posted. Sorry. Anyway, question time! Who is this young woman? (you guys probably already know) And what is the big surprise Winry and Paninya were talking about? (Hint go watch the ending credits of the final FMAB episode until the end or just look Ed up and look at his family list on the FMA wiki) Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the FMAB love! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Stormfield

* * *

Summary: Weird black stuff that swallows anything it touches has been slowly spreading through Amestris and causing many problems, namely for Ed, Al, and Mustang. One night they and their friends go to bed and wake up in a town called Stormfield the next day. What all is in store for them now?

* * *

SHP: Hey-o! So yeah, I got nothing aside from pointing out there's going to be some mild language in this chapter so if that's not your thing read at your own risk. So, let's cut straight to the disclaimer! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood; it belongs to Bones and is based on the Fullmetal Alchemist manga by Hiromu Arakawa. I only own all OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"What do you mean past lives!?" Ed asked.

The woman frowned as she shifted her weight so she was slightly slouched to one side.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, "You're the one who predicted it last night."

Ed gasped as he processed what she said.

"So I was right," he said slowly, "our world was ending, and now we're here, wherever here is."

"Yeah." The woman said leaning against the wall once more as she closed her eyes. "It's my first time evacuating an entire world overnight, actually, first time evacuating a world ever, normally my grandmother handles that, but her health is slowly leaving her and now that I'm eighteen it's my duty to take over as Guardian of life." She continued, "There was bound to be some mistake, but for seven people to remember their past lives? Either something fishy is going on or I'm just not meant to be Guardian."

"And you lost me." Ed said.

The woman sighed.

"My name's Marcy, and you're currently in my house," she said, "the town we're in is called Stormfield. You're here because it's my job to protect all life from the ever growing Darkness and to give second chances to the spirits of those who I deem worthy no matter anyone's opinion. Just last year I gave a second chance to someone I'm sure five of you know." She smirked. "You'll get to see him later. Back on topic, your world was, at first, slowly being engulfed by the Darkness requiring me to evacuate its inhabitants here and give them a second chance at life. I have to completely rewrite their memories in doing so which, if I didn't have help from the Guardian of Time would take hundreds of years." She opened her eyes and stood up straight. "Now there tends to be a thing where someone stubborn remembers everything but that's pretty rare."

"How do you know that's not what happened?" Ed asked, "Last I checked everyone in the room is pretty stubborn."

Marcy frowned.

"Because, you're all very close to each other." She said, "This only ever happened once before that I can remember and it wasn't because they were stubborn. There had been, well, it's hard to explain, namely because I was in a coma at the time. Someone else threw their hand in would be the best way to explain it."

"I wonder…" Ed muttered.

"What?" Winry asked.

"Well, Me, Al, and Mustang all saw Truth, right?" Ed asked.

"That bastard!" Marcy cried slamming her fist onto her palm, "I should have known he'd have something to do with this! If he isn't giving Grandmother grief for tampering with the natural order he's doing something to sabotage an evacuation!"

Everyone looked at her.

"All extraterrestrials are connected to each other and can communicate at will." Marcy said waving it off. She frowned as she once again leaned against the wall. "But, if only three of you saw him…" her frown grew as she started counting her fingers. "Ah! Got it!" she cried, "Truth can only mess around with my work so much, he'd probably allow only the closest person to whoever saw him to keep their memories alongside said person who saw him, which means you!" she pointed dramatically at Paninya. "Are the only one who was stubborn enough to keep their memories!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Geez, if any of my siblings were here instead of working at the café they'd be saying I was making quite the leap with that conclusion." Marcy said giggling and closing her eyes. Suddenly they flew open. "Aw shit! I'm gonna be late for work!" she cried rushing out the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ed cried, "You still haven't explained…"

"Are you guys coming, or not?" Marcy asked turning around, "I'll explain more on the way, be glad the café's walking distance away or we wouldn't all fit in the car."

The group hesitated before following her.

* * *

"You're late." A woman who looked exactly like a shorter haired Marcy said as she glared at the group as they entered Klutz and Stuff Café.

"Yeah, yeah give me grief later May; I don't think I need to explain the group behind me." Marcy said. She turned to the group. "Sit down and I'll send someone out to get you guys something to eat." She said pulling a hair clip out of her jacket's pocket and pinning up her hair.

"Uh, sure." Ed said as Marcy rushed to the backroom.

"Geez Marce never thought I'd get to…" a young man said as Marcy reached the doorway.

"Herry, heckle me about this and I will take your other leg." Marcy growled.

"Never mind!" Herry quickly cried.

"So, anyone else slightly freaked out by all this?" Al asked.

"I am." Mei said holding Xiao-Mei in her lap.

"Well, that's no surprise." Ed said.

"Hey!" Mei and Al cried.

"What?" Ed asked, "It's true."

"Do you always have to be an asshole?" a voice asked making everyone minus Winry and Paninya gasp.

"Envy?!" they asked turning to look at who spoke.

Envy smirked at their shocked faces.

"Didn't Marcy say you'd be meeting me?" he asked.

"She didn't exactly give any names." Ed said frowning.

"What'd you ever do to make her deem you worth a second chance?" Mustang asked in a slight growl.

"The Fullmetal pipsqueak answered that already, remember?" Envy asked.

"All he ever really wanted was to be loved the way humans love their friends and family instead of used as a pawn in his Father's plans." Marcy said walking over in a red and black maid's outfit, "I felt he deserved it, of course in the process I had to make him completely human, but it was a small price to pay. He got what he wanted."

"Did you have to be the one to explain?" Envy asked shooting her a glare.

Marcy shrugged.

"Don't mind the outfit, it's uniform for working here." She said, "Envy and Herry are the only ones who don't have to follow the whole 'cute' server dress code. Normally they dress in something similar, but seeing as it's summer, they've yet to actually do that this month."

"The only reason we go with it is because you'd likely strangle us in our sleep if we didn't." Envy muttered.

"Hey!" Marcy cried, "Not true!" she crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I happen to be very compassionate and forgiving."

"Tell that to the last guy who grabbed your ass when serving him, last I checked he's still in the hospital." Envy said.

"That's completely different than a dress code situation!" Marcy cried.

"Remember when the blonde haired bimbo ripped the dress you made her?" Envy asked, "You had a complete tantrum and gave her a concussion and broken arm."

"I spent eight weeks hand sewing that dress, how'd you expect me to react! She looked like Anya after the fight with Rasputin only it hadn't been an improvement to the dress!" Marcy yelled. She crossed her arms and looked down from the corner of her eyes. "Plus she stained the front of it by spilling punch all over herself after some idiot bumped into her." She muttered.

Envy quickly shut up and turned his attention to Ed and co.

"You're the one who bumped into her, aren't you?" Marcy asked hand on hip.

"Maybe." Envy squeaked.

Marcy facepalmed.

"Ugh." She groaned. "You know what? She goes through dresses like crazy, if it wasn't you, it probably would have been someone else, I have yet to find a dress she hasn't stained or destroyed." She said.

Envy stared at her like she'd suddenly grown a second head.

"What?!" Marcy asked, "Seriously, why does everyone look at me like that when I don't flip out on someone?"

"Maybe because you used to get into fights twenty-four seven?" a girl with ruby red curls in a purple and yellow maid outfit called from behind the counter.

"No one asked you, Chee Chee!" Marcy barked.

Chee Chee stuck out her tongue and pulled down one of her eyelids.

"Oh, yeah, real mature Chee Chee." Marcy said rolling her eyes.

"Remind me why the blind girl is working the cash register?" Envy asked.

"Chee Chee was born blind." Marcy said as a hairbrush made contact with the back of Envy's head.

Envy frowned and rubbed his head as Marcy picked up the hairbrush.

"She's learned to use her other senses over the years." Marcy continued tossing it back to Chee Chee who put it in her purse. "She can hear and smell everything within a three-mile radius and can use echolocation as well." Marcy said closing her eyes. She opened them and crossed her arms. " I think the only reason her brain is still intact and she isn't dead is because magic runs in our family so she's probably got some magic rapid healing or whatever that sorta makes a spider web that near instantaneously allow her brain to access and interpret the information because her ability would probably kill a normal person. Anyway, she's gotten so good with her abilities she can use her sense of hearing and smell to tell what type of payment the customer hands her and give exact change if any. Not to mention she's able to identify the type of fabric and stitches I used when I make my fabulous works of art!"

"I wouldn't exactly call the majority of your sewing projects works of art." Envy said frowning.

"What was that?!" Marcy asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Envy said looking away though he had a slightly smug smirk on his face.

"Hey, Marce! Table for six!" a young man cried walking in with five other people.

"Coming right up!" Marcy cried rushing to get a table ready for them.

"So, what was she talking about when she said not to mind the outfit?" Mustang asked.

Envy snorted.

"So, the price you paid was your sight then?" he asked.

"Envy!" Chee Chee barked.

"Apparently the dress code for women is to wear colorful maid's uniforms." Winry said.

"Hey Envy, Marcy said just last year she gave you a second chance." Ed said, "How long have you been here exactly?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." Envy said, "I don't remember exactly when she gave me a second chance but either a year or close to one."

"One year exactly tomorrow!" Chee Chee called.

"So, based off what she said I'm guessing you have a family again." Al said.

"Well, not exactly," Envy said rubbing the back of his neck, "she couldn't exactly make me a family out of thin air so her family took me in. her mom basically made working here a condition for staying, basically, I work here in exchange for a place to stay so Marcy usually splits her paycheck with me. That aside they are the closest thing I ever had to a family."

Ed couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm guessing she left you in the dark when it comes to her family." Envy said.

"Now that you mention it, she did." Ed said frowning, "The only things she said was something about her grandmother and that her siblings all worked here."

Envy smirked.

"Well," he said looking over his shoulder at Marcy who was shoving tables together for the group that had entered not long ago. "I guess I should fill you in, she might be a while." He continued smirking. "The girl that yelled at her when you came in is May Lilly, she's the oldest and wants to be a singer but hasn't had much luck with getting her big break, she does perform here on special occasions though. Then there's Torri, she's in the kitchen, word of advice, never order the Chef Surprise option if she's cooking, or any of the surprise options for that matter. Then there's Chee Chee, Marcy already explained her to you guys only thing I have to add is she's the only one of the siblings to have a fiancé. Next is Aleu, she managed to get into medical school at a young age and takes care of their grandmother who lives way out on the outskirts of town.

After her you have Marcy and Herry, they're twins, Marcy the older one by two minutes which she really seems to enjoy rubbing in Herry's face. Regarding Marcy's comment about taking his other leg, I'm not sure on exact details, but about two or three years ago there was an accident that cost Herry his left leg. An ongoing prank between the siblings and their cousins is for one of them to take his leg and hide it somewhere, Milly is usually the culprit when it comes to any prank that's pulled, I'll get to her in a minute.

Finally there's Jemma, the youngest of the siblings and possibly the only one aside from Marcy and Chee Chee to have any sort of supernatural power, apparently, she can manipulate sunlight." Envy said shooting a look in the direction of the back room.

"I get the feeling that the reason behind that look is she often uses it to annoy you." Ed said.

"That's one way to put it." Envy said.

"You mentioned someone named Milly and something about cousins who stay with you guys." Riza said.

Envy nodded.

"Yeah, Milly and Eddy are their cousins that stay with them." He said, "Milly because her dad walked on them when she was little and because her mother was arrested for almost killing her while being drunk when she was a kid, not sure what Eddy's story is though."

"Envy!" Chee Chee yelled, "Are you going to just stand there running your mouth or are you actually going to do your job?"

"Ugh, right, still at work." Envy groaned.

"How long until you hand us the menus in your hands?" Winry asked drumming her fingers on the table, "I just realized I haven't eaten all day."

Paninya snickered.

"Oh, right." Envy said handing everyone the menus. He sighed. "Let me know when you've decided what you want." He said.

"Torri!" a voice yelled from the kitchen, "What are you doing? You add the butter before you add the milk!"

"How much longer until Torra gets back from her trip?" Envy asked, "I'm not sure how much more or the old hag's nagging I can take."

"Old hag?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, Marcy's great Aunt March." Envy said, "If she lectures me on proper anything one more time I'm gonna lose it."

"Herry! Can I get a little help?" Marcy called bending over panting by the tables she'd been at.

"Why are you trying to move the tables you accidentally cemented to the ground last month?" Herry and Envy asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Marcy said rubbing the back of her neck.

"How'd you do that?" one of the girls in the group she was trying to seat asked.

"I may or may not have gotten super excited and forgot to keep my abilities in check." Marcy said nervously.

"Aren't you going to be going to college soon?" The girl asked as she and the others sat down at a table near Ed and the others.

"Yup! End of the month!" Marcy said perkily. She leaned against one of the many beams that reached from the ceiling to the ground that created an obstacle course to move through. "I'm attending the local one here since I can't exactly quit my job." She continued.

"Can't or won't?" Envy asked.

"It's a family-owned business! I don't exactly have much choice!" Marcy cried. She sighed. "Besides, as Guardian, it's basically my job to stay here in case something crazy happens." She said closing her eyes. "And I don't mean the usual Noah and Shane got a hold of something and created some sort of mess that needs to be cleaned up crazy." She added opening one.

Just then the door flew open as a blue-haired girl raced in and rushed to the counter maneuvering through the obstacle course like environment like it was second nature.

"Can we make this quick?" she asked Chee Chee while running in place, "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"You're always in a hurry." Everyone save for Ed and co. cried.

Chee Chee sighed and handed her a brown paper bag which the girl paid for.

"Hurry, out the back!" a young girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes in a pink maids outfit said grabbing the girls hand, "Herry's distracting Aunt March! Come on!"

"That's Jemma, the kid trying to drag Miwa out the back." Envy said, "I wonder how it's going to be before things start getting interesting?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ed asked.

"Normally if Miwa show's up here, her mom isn't far behind." The girl who'd formerly been speaking to Marcy said turning towards them. "Her mom usually causes a big scene when she stops by which is what he's talking about." She explained. She held her hand out. "I'm Astrid by the way." She said.

" _WHERE IS SHE!?"_ a woman yelled storming in startling everyone.

"Mrs. Morgan, for the last time, just because I'm friends with your daughter doesn't mean I know where she is twenty-four seven." Marcy said.

"I know I saw the bitch run in here, where is she?!" Mrs. Morgan yelled.

"Mam, I told you, I don't know where your daughter is, now please, leave you're causing a scene." Marcy said coldly.

"Don't lie to me girl!" Mrs. Morgan cried.

"I said get out!" Marcy yelled clapping her hands together and creating a large gust of wind that blew Mrs. Morgan out the door and out of sight.

Marcy panted as wobbled a bit as she held a hand to her head.

"You okay?" the man who had asked her to get a table for six ready asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Marcy said, "Last night took up a lot of my energy."

"Ah, that's why I haven't seen you guys around town before." Astrid said, "You got evacuated like we did a few years ago."

"Wait how'd you?" Marcy started, "Oh, right, you guys kept your memories of your original world too so you're immune to when I have to rewrite people's memories."

"If last night was as bad as you made it sound you should probably take it easy." Envy said, "Try not to overwork yourself."

"I'm fine Envy." Marcy growled.

"Alright, where's my sister at?" a young woman with pink hair that had scruffy angel blonde tips and blue eyes asked walking in, "I saw you blow my step-mom out of the building, so where's Miwa at?"

"Jem led her out the back Angela." Marcy said leaning against a beam.

"You okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Marcy said.

Angela sighed.

"I just wish she'd stop already." She said, "Ever since dad was falsely arrested she's turned to drinking to get by, she doesn't care how we're affected. She doesn't realize that right now, even though we're adults, we just need her to be a mother."

"At least they're reopening the case." Marcy said.

Angela nodded.

"Yeah, thank God for Iza and my sister." She said.

"And the fact you three can't keep your noses out of what doesn't concern you." Marcy said, "Ever think of being an official detective instead of just playing Nancy Drew?"

"Hey, I just noticed something." Ed said looking at Marcy.

"What's that?" Winry asked.

"Marcy has a streak of blue on her one cheek," Ed said, "it's been there since we woke up."

"The old hag's not gonna be happy about that." Envy said sighing, "It means she was probably painting earlier and the old hag isn't happy she does that."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because Marcy paints Manga style," Envy said, "it's a style of drawing that exaggerates a lot of features and more often than not doesn't look very realistic. The old hag's a stickler for tradition so she's not happy Marce doesn't paint things like still life or portraits of people like a Victorian Era painter."

The entire group looked at him funny.

"The Victorian Era here is the seventeen hundreds and Manga didn't exist back then." Envy said sighing, "Besides, that's how Marcy words it when she explains it."

Ed gave a half laugh.

"You know, it's kinda weird being able to hold a conversation with you like this." He said, "Before coming here you were either trying to kill us or were basically a total psychopath."

"Good to know the person serving food was and possibly still is a complete nutcase." Astrid said.

"HEY!" Envy and two of the people with Astrid cried.

"You two only need your heads checked with all the stupid and/or crazy stuff you do, you've never tried killing anyone or were psychopaths." Astrid said.

"Oh yeah?" the guy asked, "How do you know?"

"Because my dad was Chief and you were basically with us twenty-four seven." The guy who'd asked for the table said.

"Hiccup's right, it was pretty rare the six of us weren't together at all times." Astrid said, "I mean, okay you two had a habit of sneaking off and pulling pranks like the time you convinced Snotlout," she motioned to one of the guys in the group. "that he was dying, but we kept a pretty good eye on you otherwise."

"You guys hear anything from Heather?" Marcy asked.

"No, and sadly none of us have been able to contact her either." Hiccup said.

"Yeah," the other girl in the group said, "she just vanished after Dagur killed their father, no one's heard from or seen her since."

"I'd apologize for that, but…" Envy started turning his attention back to Ed and co.

"I'm just glad that you seem to have changed for the better." Al said cutting him off.

"Yeah, I've changed a lot since I came here." Envy said softly.

"Ow!" a voice cried from the kitchen before letting out a storm of foul language.

"So, how much you want to be Torri split something all over herself?" Envy asked Marcy.

"Twenty dollars says she forgot the stove was on per usual." Marcy said smirking.

"No, she cut herself with a knife." Chee Chee said, "Well, first, then she spilled soup on herself and finally she forgot the stove was on so I'd cancel that bet if I were you guys, hard to say who's the winner since you were technically both right."

Envy shrugged.

"Eh, let's just go with we were both wrong since she didn't start with either." He said.

"I'm fine with that; it just means I get to keep my twenty dollars." Marcy said shifting her weight and crossing her arms.

"Question, what is with you two and making bets on why Torri's swearing when she's cooking?" Snotlout asked.

Both Marcy and Envy just shrugged.

"So, I assume it will be the usual for you guys?" Marcy asked pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Yup." The group said.

"Astrid, you sure you want to get the surprise option?" Marcy asked writing down the orders, "I mean I know you can somehow stomach just about everything, but it's Torri who's cooking. I just don't want you getting sick, not that you'd get sick considering you're somehow able to eat, Torri's cooking, Milly's cooking, and your own."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Astrid asked.

"It means I have no idea how you are able to eat you and Milly's cooking without getting food poisoning like everyone else!" Marcy cried, "Seriously, you're the only person who can eat your cooking! I mean, sure there are a few things you can make that are edible. You make pretty good salads, and you're really good at cooking meat, and your chocolate vinegar cake is awesome, but those aside whatever you make could probably easily kill someone that's how bad it is unless it includes three ingredients or less!"

"You guys done?" Envy asked, "Or is there about to be another shouting match between you?"

"Hiccup eats what I make!" Astrid cried.

"Can I not be dragged into this?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Yeah, well…" Marcy started.

"Will you two shut up?!" May yelled.

Marcy sighed.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than argue anyway." She said turning heel and heading to the kitchen.

"So, how's your new life been going?" Al asked.

"Pretty good for the most part." Envy said, "I've got friends, Marcy and her family treat me as if I was one of them, while I don't officially get paid to do this I guess working here could count, there's never been a dull day when I'm working."

Ed and some of the others smiled.

"There have been some downsides." Envy continued, "For one, I'm not a big fan of school, it's really boring nine times out of ten and someone usually has to prod me in the back with a pencil to keep me awake in class. I also wasn't exactly a fan of having to become human to get a second chance at life, but it hasn't been so bad, mostly."

"Mostly?" Winry asked.

"When I was a Homunculus you could say, what was it called again?" Envy asked, "Aleu said it sounded like I'd had some sort of mental condition that made it near impossible to feel anything other than envy and basically have no emotions in general?"

"Antisocial Personality Disorder." Chee Chee called.

"Right, so after basically having no emotions at all becoming human allowed me to feel them and I basically got hit by them all at once." Envy said, "Not fun. No longer having powers also took some getting used to as did my body, namely because I hadn't had one for about a year. It also turns out I'm not a big fan of doctors and hospitals."

"When he first came here it was necessary for him to be checked by a doctor to make sure he was healthy and was okay to stay with us." Chee Chee explained, "You should have been there, it was pretty hilarious to watch, he freaked out at almost everything."

"Gee, thanks." Envy said sarcastically. He sighed. "Then there's also Eris."

"Who's Eris?" Ed asked.

Just then a pale-skinned woman with long black hair in a purple dress walked into the café.

"That's Eris." Hiccup said.

Envy froze as Eris looked in his direction.

"Hello Envy," she cooed, "I have to say you do look amazing today, trying out a new look?"

"Get lost Eris." Astrid said, "Last I checked you weren't even allowed outside the door."

"Yeah, don't you have nightmares to be handing out to little kids or something?" Hiccup asked.

"Quiet!" Eris barked.

"Leave them alone Eris!" Marcy yelled coming out with a tray of food in her left hand. She placed the other on her hip as she scowled. "You're not welcome here, now get out!" she yelled.

Eris, however, ignored her and started moving towards Envy.

"Eris!" Marcy yelled, "You're not welcome here now leave before I call the police! You've already violated enough stuff to be arrested multiple times."

"Really?" Eris asked laughing, "Such as?"

"Trespassing, causing scenes, sexually harassing a minor," Marcy listed, "physical assault, harassment of minors in general. Do I really need to go on?"

"Fine!" Eris cried turning around, "I was leaving anyway!"

Envy sighed with relief once the door was shut.

"Please, for everyone's sake call the police on her." Chee Chee said, "Ever since Envy started working here she's been coming every day trying to flirt with him and ends up creating scenes. We got lucky she left without much protest today, but who's to say how tomorrow will be?"

"Tomorrow the café's closed so unless she decides to come to our house there shouldn't be a problem." Marcy said walking over to Hiccup and his friends. "Don't forget we're closing early today." She added handing everyone their orders. She looked at Astrid. "Yours is still being made, hope you don't mind the wait." She said.

Astrid waved it off.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss this when I move out to California." She said, "I'll have to find a new hangout spot there I guess."

"Oh, right, you got accepted into that Academy you really wanted to go to." Marcy said.

"So she shows up every day and bothers you?" Ed asked looking at Envy.

"Yeah, pretty much the one major downside to working here." Envy said, "Torra normally manages to keep her at bay, but anytime she isn't here, well, I'm usually tempted to hide in the backroom until we close."

"Torra?" Paninya asked.

"Marcy's mom." Envy said, "She and Eris don't get along well, but Torra used to be a cop and still has connections so she could easily call a favor that would get Eris kicked out of town."

"So why doesn't she?" Mustang asked.

"No clue." Envy said, "I just know that if Eris tries anything while Torra's here she's defiantly in trouble, this is the first she backed down without a fight while Torra's away."

"So why don't you call them and report this?" Riza asked.

Envy glanced at Marcy who was deep in conversation at her table.

"Well, it'd probably go to court and, well even though it'd be Eris on trial, I'd rather stay _out_ of a courtroom." He said.

"I think everyone would." Ed said, "But if this has been going on every day for a year and you need to rely on Torra for protection from her you need to report this."

Envy bit his lip and looked down.

"They're right." Marcy said startling him. She frowned and looked at her feet. "I know I keep saying that I'll handle it and that I'll make sure she leaves you alone, but…" she clenched a fist as she held the tray she had to her chest. "I know when I told you what would happen I probably scared you, but something has to be done, she's been a problem in town for years, everyone's scared of her, you even freeze when she comes in. my mom doesn't do anything because Eris was evacuated, she can't stand the thought of sending someone who was given a second chance to jail, as Guardian, I can't either." She continued closing her eyes. "I've had to call the cops on people more times than I'd like, but, I just, I can't!"

"Uh… I think the Palm Tree broke Marcy." The boy who'd taken insult to Astrid's psychopath comment said.

"Stop calling me that!" Envy yelled.

"Hey Flame Queen, you okay?" Angela asked.

"Y-yeah…" Marcy said. She looked up and gave a small laugh. "I'm fine, just, tired that's all." She said smiling.

"I'll believe it when you stop crying." Envy muttered.

Marcy reached up and touched her face finding it wet.

"Huh, I didn't even realize I was crying." She said as Astrid handed her a napkin. She wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'm fine, really." She insisted.

Envy frowned but didn't say anything.

"Someone has to do something about Eris though." Marcy continued.

"And you want it to be me." Envy said.

"It makes sense." Chee Chee said resting her head on her hands, "She doesn't bother the rest of us, the only thing we could report is trespassing whereas if you reported her it would have more ground seeing as she's about the same age as our mom while you're still in High School and she keeps trying to flirt with you."

"Didn't…" Herry started.

"Zip it Herry!" Envy and Herry's sisters yelled.

"Oh, right, there are customers." Herry said.

"But, us and Angela aside, aren't you all from the same world?" Astrid asked.

"It's still none of their business." Marcy said crossing her arms.

"Uh, I think dad said that in a way we were related to the Homunculi so wouldn't that mean we're related to Envy?" Al asked.

"Stay out of it." Marcy barked.

"Geez, last time I saw you this protective it was when some idiot broke into your house and tried to hold the pink princess hostage." Angela said, "That and that time when Jem tried getting in on helping us with that one case."

"We may not be related, but E's basically become like an annoying little brother to me." Marcy said laughing and ruffling Envy's hair.

Envy frowned and swatted away her hand.

"Oh come on, you know you see us the same way." Marcy said laughing.

Envy smirked and shook his head.

"If you two are done slacking, we do have customers you know." Chee Chee said.

"Did any of you guys even look at the menus yet?" Envy asked turning to Ed and the others.

Mustang frowned at him.

"Aside from Mustang?" Envy asked.

"Well, everyone was talking." Ed said.

"Marce! Order up!" May called.

"Hey May, can you take over my shift for a minute?" Chee Chee called, "There's something I need to take care of!"

"Just be back in time." May said walking behind the counter.

"Don't worry! I'll be back before we close, this shouldn't take more than twenty minutes." Chee Chee said smiling.

"What's with the smile?" Envy asked, "It's not your usual one, normally you only smile like that if something's up."

"Don't worry about it!" Chee Chee cried racing to the back room. She came out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans with a white and yellow striped top and purple jacket before grabbing her purse and rushing out the doors just as a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in a blue top and matching skirt entered.

"So, last time I saw Chee Chee smiled like that was when she had this huge surprise graduation party planned for Marcy." She said, "Ooh! Maybe she's planned a surprise going away party planned since you'll be in college soon!"

"Kerri, it's the beginning of August, even if she has one planned, why would it be today?" Marcy asked.

"Aren't you guys closing early?" Kerri asked.

"Why's the blonde haired bimbo here?" Envy asked sighing.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Kerri cried, "Astrid's actually very smart."

Over half the room, Envy included facepalmed.

"I wasn't talking about Astrid." He groaned.

"Well Ruff's a little crazy, but she's really smart too, kinda like…" Kerri started.

"I wasn't talking about Fish Oil either." Envy said, "Just forget it!"

"Fish Oil?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, weird but true fact Ruffnut, or Ruff as people have started nicknaming her actually rubs fish oil in her hair for whatever reason." Envy said.

"Well duh!" Ruff cried, "how else do…"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there, last time this conversation was brought up while people were eating or trying to order food it didn't end well." Marcy interrupted as she came back with Astrid's order.

"So before Flame Queen asks and this gets dragged on for who knows how long, you hear anything from the Ice King?" Envy asked.

"Will you stop calling him that?" Marcy asked irritated.

"Why? It fits him perfectly." Envy said shrugging.

"Yeah well, your hairstyle makes Palm Tree and appropriate nickname for you and you don't like being called it." Marcy argued.

"What's your point?" Envy asked.

"I think she's trying to say that if you don't stop calling her boyfriend Ice King she's gonna start calling you Palm Tree." Angela said.

"Not my intention, but not a bad idea." Marcy said.

Envy winced as she spoke.

"Fine, I'll stop calling him Ice King." He groaned crossing his arms.

"Thanks!" Marcy said brightly.

"Don't mention it." Envy said looking away.

"So, any news from Blake?" Marcy asked.

"No." Kerri said sadly, "I haven't heard from either of my brothers."

"Is it really that surprising?" Envy asked, "Vlad would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body and Ice-Blake can't be bothered to say hi to someone outside your group of friends' majority of the time."

"Yet the two of you can always find the time to argue over just about anything." Marcy said crossing her arms and smirking.

"He's the one who starts it." Envy muttered.

Marcy giggled.

"Question, did Chee Chee take the car?" May asked, "I swear she just drove by."

"We live walking distance because Chee Chee's blind." Marcy said, "Though I wouldn't be surprised, whole town knows she's more than capable of driving despite her lack of sight."

"Can I just point out how everyone being fine with a blind girl driving _is just plain crazy?!"_ Envy asked.

Ed gave a half laugh.

"You weren't wrong, you really have changed." He said, "If this were a few years ago you'd probably be getting a kick out of it and hoping it'd create a lot of chaos."

"Well if she did take the car then she's probably got Lyla shadowing her and making adjustments to keep her from getting killed." Marcy said, "Good thing Lyla can control time, after all, she is the Guardian of it."

"So basically Lyla's driving and no one's even aware of it?" Ed asked confused.

"No, Lyla only interferes if she needs to rewind time to fix an accident that was either caused by my sister or someone else while Chee Chee's driving." Marcy said.

"Hey, anyone else feel like we forgot something really important?" Herry asked walking out from the backroom and drying his hands on a towel.

"Seeing as unlike your twin you passed High School with perfect grades it's pretty surprising you're the one feeling like we forgot something." Envy said.

"Hey! Not everyone's idea of fun is spending every waking hour studying!" Marcy protested.

"Anyone even remember why we're closing early?" Herry asked.

"Yeah, why were we closing early again?" May asked frowning.

"I was completely unaware until a few minutes ago." Envy said.

"If you'd bother to check a schedule we wouldn't have to be the ones reminding you or pointing out when you have days off!" Marcy barked.

Envy shrugged.

"Now that Herry brought it up though, I'm not even sure why, and I normally remember the reasons behind any early closings, or anytime we stay open longer than normal." Marcy said frowning.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out soon e-" Herry started.

A large man burst through the doors holding a gun.

"Alright everyone freeze!" he yelled. He looked at May. "Hey girly! Empty that cash register out right now and fork over the money!"

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" an elderly woman cried rushing out from the back room. She wasn't wearing a maids outfit like Marcy and her sisters, which given her age was probably for the best.

"Aunt March! Stay back!" Marcy yelled.

"I'd listen to the girl if I were you." The man said.

"I sincerely apologize in advance for this," Marcy said making the man look in her direction.

"Marcy!" Envy cried as she started walking towards the man, "What are you doing?! He has a gun!"

"But I can't let you hurt anyone." Marcy finished before kicking the gun out of the man's hand and then slugging him in the face.

"That was a bold move you little brat." The man said stumbling backwards.

"I'm a bold person." Marcy said cracking her knuckles, "You'd think you'd know most of the people who work here are we do have quite the record for being bold and causing scenes."

"Yeah, so did your mom back when she was your age." The man yelled as he swung his fist in an attempt to hit Marcy.

"Ten bucks says she ends this without going crazy." Snotlout said.

"Twenty says she loses it." Ruff said.

"Really, we're in a life or death situation and you're making bets on if Marcy keeps her abilities in check?" Hiccup asked as Marcy caught the man by the arm and swung him over her head and onto his back.

"And stay down!" Marcy barked.

"You little bitch, you're just like your bastard father who stole!" the man started.

"What was that about my father?" Marcy asked as her skin shed away revealing a living being in the shape of a girl made completely out of molten rock.

The man stared at her in horror.

"Demon! You're a demon!" he yelled.

Marcy laughed.

"Oh, so close but also so far off." Marcy said grabbing his face.

The man screamed in pain at her touch.

"Thirty-five says someone's going to stop her before she goes too far." Envy said looking at Ruff and Snotlout.

"You're on." Ruff said.

"Yeah, like anyone's gonna try to-" Snotlout started.

"Marcy!" a woman barked from the doorway, "I think that's enough."

Envy smirked.

"Aunt Max!" Marcy cried returning to normal before running and hugging her aunt.

"So, how are you going to explain this one?" Envy asked pointing to the guy.

"Uh…" Marcy said looking at him, "Herry, think you and Delta can help make it so, fire me never happened and I threw really hot food on him instead of flambéing his face?"

"Yeah, I'll call her and make sure it's not out of the question." Herry said waving it off and heading to the backroom, "Not like this is the first time you lost it, first time you didn't catch anything else of fire, but not the first time you lost it."

"So I'm guessing that the reason you guys were calling her Flame Queen is because of the fact she shed her skin and turned into a living being made of lava, or is it magma?" Ed asked.

"Lava, magma, not even she, Herry, Hiccup or Fishlegs know, and honestly, what's the difference?" Snotlout asked, "It's the same thing, it's just melted rocks."

"Remind me how you and the twins graduated High School with the rest of us?" Astrid asked.

"If I remember correctly, magma's molten rock under the earth, but lava is what it's called after it comes out of a volcano." Envy said.

"Close, lava is what it's called when it's above the earth's crust, but most people think of volcanos when they think of lava so…" one of the guys at Hiccup's table said.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Fishface, no one needed the science lesson." Snotlout said.

"It's geography." Fishlegs corrected.

"Guys, enough." Hiccup said.

"You were correct on why we call her that though." Envy said.

"Of course the idiot brave enough to attempt to rob this place would be one of mom's ex-boyfriend's from High School." Chee Chee said walking in behind Max and Marcy.

"Marcy!" Aunt March yelled, "Is that paint on your cheek?"

"Uh…" Marcy muttered.

"You were painting those wretched paintings, weren't you?" Aunt March said, "Painting in that hideous Marla style or whatever it's called instead of a proper, traditional style?"

"Aunt March give it a rest." Max said, "She just single-handedly took down an armed man attempting to rob you guys if anything she deserves to relax instead of getting gripped at."

Marcy started coughing as her legs gave out from under her.

"Marcy!" Envy cried running over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Marcy started. She coughed again and covered her mouth with her hand. Once she'd stopped she saw she'd been coughing up blood.

"You're not fine!" Envy protested, "Last I checked coughing up blood is the exact opposite of fine."

"It's fine, really." Marcy said, "I'm a McGill, I'm tough, this is nothing, besides, it's common, my heart's not going to give out on me any time soon." She smiled. "I'm not gonna die Envy, just, give me a bit to catch my breath and I'll be good as new." She insisted.

"I don't know why I keep thinking the military will discipline you, Maxine, if anything it makes you more unruly than ever." Aunt March said as Envy led Marcy to a table so she could rest.

"Woman do you even know who you're talking to?!" Max cried, "I am a High Ranking General and was tasked with forming a new branch of Government officials here in Stormfield!"

"In my day women joined the army to clean and tend to the injured men, not shoot people and get themselves killed." Aunt March continued, "Honestly, it's like the world tainted the minds of women, making them think they're equals and can do anything a man could instead of focusing on marrying and having children like they should."

"Excuse me?!" Winry cried, "Is that all you think women are good for?! Your own gender?!"

"Sit down." Envy said shoving her into her chair, "Unless you'd like to get kicked out. The old hag was never able to have kids herself and when her husband found out he left her so ever since then she's been in that mindset, at least that's what Max said when I asked about it."

"And what would you know about that?" Max asked as the group looked at them, "You were never even able to have kids! How would you know anything you talk about when these kids are brought up? You don't even know them, just the things you don't like about them and think they should change to your liking."

"So, is ordering food out of the question?" Paninya asked.

"Considering everything that just happened I'd say just wait until they've cleaned up this mess and need to close up and just eat at our place, Torri's probably already got the police on the phone and's reporting what just happened minus Flame Queen's dramatics." Envy said. "We've probably got about ten minutes tops before something else crazy happens."

"Uhm, Marce, don't freak out but Delta actually just requested your help." Herry said, "Turns out Noah and Shane made more giant creepy crawlies."

"Just so long as it isn't spiders I'm-" Marcy started.

Suddenly a large web hit the window shaking the whole building.

"Nope!" Marcy cried ducking beneath the counter.

"You have got to be kidding me." Envy said.

"Not happening, no way! Not me! I don't do spiders!" Marcy cried.

"You can turn into a living molten rock and you're scared of some over-sized bugs?!" Envy asked.

"No, just spiders! Any size! Including normal and giant! Especially giant!" Marcy cried.

Envy frowned and made his way behind the counter.

"Okay, come on Flame Queen, you're one of the few people capable of not getting eaten by these things and it's technically your job to keep everyone in the city alive so you need to go outside and handle this." he said grabbing the back of her collar and dragging her over to the door.

"Hey! Wait a sec! You seriously expect me to fight them in this?!" Marcy cried, "I know it's uniform for here, but it's not exactly something you fight things in!"

"Do I look like I care?" Envy asked as he made his way to the door. "Lilly!" he cried opening it and spotting one of his friends in front of a giant spider.

Lilly stood and stared at the bug in fear.

"Lilly! Move!" he cried letting go of Marcy who made a mad dash to the backroom while he raced in the direction of Lilly.

Lilly stood frozen with fear as the bug reached for her.

"Lilly!" he yelled shoving her out of the way. He gave a small yelp as he felt himself be picked up by the bug.

"Envy!" Lilly cried as she snapped out of it.

"Lilly! Run!" Envy yelled.

"Envy!" Marcy cried rushing out of the café, "You moron!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Envy cried as the bug started turning him over and wrapping him in a cocoon, "she's the one that wouldn't move!"

"There are easier ways to get the girl, you know that, right?" Marcy asked.

"Shut!" Envy started but was cut off as the spider finished wrapping him just then.

Lilly hit it with a rock distracting it and making it drop Envy.

"Okay, increased size increased speed, this should befun." Marcy said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, these aren't real giant spiders, you're testing out a new virtual reality of Skyrim and your quest is to save your idiotic adoptive brother and the city, failure is not an option." She said as she reached and grabbed a gun from the hostler Max had handed her on her way to change into a more appropriate outfit. She gave an enraged scream as she fired it and hit the bug knocking it to the ground before putting a few more rounds in it until it crumpled its legs under it.

* * *

"So, how did we not notice those until now?" Ed asked looking out the window.

"I'm a bit more curious as what Marcy meant by there are easier ways to get the girl." Mustang said.

"Not surprising seeing as unlike the rest of us you can't see the building-sized spiders outside." Ed said slightly annoyed.

"Well, we were already distracted by multiple things, conversation, the attempted robbery, Marcy's over-dramatics, Max returning from overseas, March's usual complaints, the argument between Max and March." Astrid said shrugging, "our minds were preoccupied and were so wrapped up in what was currently happening that we didn't notice what was going on outside."

"Well, that's probably why they didn't notice." Ruff said, "I mean this has happened at least three times before."

"Never while Noah and Shane weren't in school though." Hiccup said, "Which is really worrisome."

"So, anyone going to do something?" Ed asked standing up.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Marcy and her friends will handle this, they always do." Astrid said, "They're often hailed as Heroes of the City, which is why it was a bit surprising that that guy had the nerve to attempt to rob this place."

"So I'm the only one who heard what she said before firing then?" Ed asked.

"I heard her too she said increased size, increased speed." Mustang said.

"Exactly, something tells me this is different from what they're used to." Ed said.

"If any of you are plotting to help my niece, I'd recommend that if you have powers, use them, and if not but you know how to use a gun I'll open the weapons safe and you can take your pick." Max said.

"Al, do you think you and Mei can still use Alkehestry and Alchemy?" Ed asked.

"If they could use it where you're from they can use it within the city limits, but anywhere else any powers they had will be useless save from any lay-lines location." Max said.

"Right." The group said.

"Paninya, does you're one leg still have a 1.5-inch carbine in it?" Ed asked.

"I think so." Paninya said standing up, "I mean, this one still has the carbon blade." She demonstrated the blade as proof making everyone jump back.

"Good, then put them both to good use." Ed said.

"I'll double check my Alkestric powers by attempting to heal his face if that's okay." Mei said standing up.

"Sure, it means less paperwork to fill out and we can just say that Marcy must have hit him harder than we thought if he starts talking about her fire form." Max said.

Mei nodded before healing the man's burns.

"Good, they still work." Ed said, "Put them to good work, whether it's helping take down a bug or helping someone wounded I don't care, just make sure to make it count."

"Roy?" Riza said, "You think you'll be fine if I help take care of the problem outside?"

"Make every bullet count and don't get eaten." Mustang said, "That's an order."

"Yes, sir." Riza said nodding.

"I take it you guys were in the Military on your world then?" Max asked.

"Not all of us," Ed said, "Al was never officially a member, and Mei, Winry, and Paninya were never in it either."

"But you three were." Max said, "Going based off of the names you said I'm going to assume you're Edward Elrich, formerly the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Grump who told the lady to make every bullet count would have to be the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, and then that would make you," she pointed at Riza, "Riza Hawkeye, but based on that ring on your hand I assume Hawkeye is no longer your last name and it's now Mustang as well."

"You're observant." Ed said frowning.

"You should hear Envy when he compares me to someone from your world, while he does seem to see me the same way as my nieces and nephews he didn't seem too happy to compare me with who he did." Max said, "I can tell this is Marcy's first time evacuating, otherwise I'd have no clue as to who any of you are, but I'll explain more after we've taken out these pests."

Everyone nodded and got to work. Within a few hours, everything was taken care of and they'd gathered back outside the café.

"I feel like we're forgetting someone." May said walking over.

"Uh, did anyone ever free Envy?" Marcy asked pointing across the street at Lilly who was trying to tear into a cocoon.

"How'd we forget that?" Ed asked.

"I've got him." Paninya said walking over before using her carbon blade to slice through the cocoon.

"Hey! Careful with that you almost took my eye out!" Envy cried sitting up.

"Envy!" Lilly cried hugging him and knocking him over.

"Gack!" Envy cried as he hit the ground. He gave a small laugh. "Glad to see you're okay." He said as Lilly got off him and helped him to his feet.

Lilly once again hugged him, catching him off guard and making him blush.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, "Why'd you save me?"

"Hate to interrupt, whatever this is, but I believe that you have a family to be getting back to young lady, and you have a home to head to Envy." Max said walking over.

"Oh, right! Tulip's probably worried sick! Mom too!" Lilly said, "Bye Envy! I'll see you tomorrow, only, let's not end up having to try and keep from getting eaten, kay?"

"Uh, sure!" Envy called as Lilly ran off waving at him.

Max smirked.

"It's not what you think." Envy said noticing.

"Right." Max said before heading over to the others.

"So what'd you mean if this weren't Marcy's first time evacuating you'd have no clue who we are?" Ed asked.

"Dah!" Marcy cried.

"Oh boy," Envy said walking over, "be prepared to be deaf for a few minutes."

"I knew I forgot to do something!" Marcy cried making everyone plug their ears.

"Geez, if she gets any louder I'll end up deaf as well blind!" Mustang yelled.

"What exactly did you forget?" Ed asked once Marcy had stopped screaming.

"I forgot to make it so no one would even know your world existed." Marcy said sighing.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Most people on this world are aware of other worlds, however, they believe them to be fiction forms of entertainment as per designed by Guardians." Marcy said, "If a world is evacuated then the knowledge of it on our world is to be removed and erased to prevent confusion and chaos should anyone recognize you if you hadn't kept your original memories this wouldn't exactly be a problem."

"It's not a problem, at least not here, and if anyone outside were to ask or notice we can pass it off as ironic coincidences." Max said, "If I give the word that can all be arranged."

"I'm guessing that's a perk of that new branch you were tasked with forming." Ed said.

"Yes, it is." Max said nodding, "I'm assuming your time in the café was mostly spent talking or watching the failed robbery so why don't you all come over to our place for dinner and this can be discussed more?"

"Well, I don't really even remember where I live here and seeing as the sun is setting already…" Ed said.

"Well, you guys didn't arrive until early in the afternoon so the sun setting right now isn't a surprise." Herry said.

"As for not remembering where you live, I'm not sure who that's on." Marcy said, "I guess you could call it equivalent exchange, in order to have the memories of your new life you forfeit the memories of your past one, but if you keep your memories of your past life you're unable to have access to the memories I made for this life and start out pretty much clueless to basically everything here. For you guys, it would have to be a drastic time change and the fact that a lot of our technology here is more advanced than what you're used to, oh! And that outside of town there are very few places that you can use alchemy."

She gave Winry a nervous look.

"There's… also the fact we don't have automail here." She said.

Winry gasped and looked horrified.

"We have something close to it called bionics, but even it isn't ready for public release." Marcy said.

"Yes, but seeing as Winry's and automail genius it's not going to surprise me if automail starts popping up everywhere before bionics do." Max said. She looked at everyone. "So is that a yes or no on the dinner?" she asked.

"Since none of us know where we're going I guess we might as well go with you guys." Ed said.

"Great, then I guess it's settled." Max said.

"I don't exactly think it's settled." Marcy said.

"Well unless you'd like to go show them individually where they live and leave them in the dark about everything I don't think there's any other option." Max said frowning.

Marcy gave a nervous giggle and backed up some.

"So, uh, I guess it's back to my place then!" she said, "come on!"

"So, everyone's fine with going with them, right?" Ed asked.

"Like Max pointed out there's not much choice." Riza said, "None of us know anything about where we are so going with them's our best option for the moment."

Ed nodded before he and the other's followed Marcy, her family, and Envy back to their place.

* * *

SPH: Phew! Talk about exhausting! This took two whole days to finish! So the reason Envy shot that look at the backroom is because he's technically a teenager in this and is in High School and Jemma uses her sunlight manipulation to wake him up and once gave him a bad sunburn and if anyone's wondering what Herry was told to shut up about when they were talking about Eris bothering Envy she once made him back into a wall as she kept moving towards him in failed flirting attempts and basically pinned him to it before Torra arrived back from a trip, she didn't really do anything to hurt him but I imagine that what happened wouldn't be a very pleasant memory for Envy and is something he wouldn't want Ed and the others to know about. As for Envy basically throwing Marcy into battle without a care after worrying about her, Marcy all but teleported from one side of the room to the other and had stopped coughing by the time the spiders showed up and after living with her for almost a year he'd learned that if she was capable of that she was fine. Alright, so, question time! What is Max going to talk about at dinner? What are Ed and everyone's new lives? What's this new branch Max is talking about? Is she going to try and recruit Ed and his friends? What's the story with Envy and Lilly? Alright, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the FMAB love! See ya!


End file.
